


Kissing Under the Stars

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas and Dean's relationship starts out as a blind date.  This is about the first kiss.Prompt: First Kiss, Stargazing, poetry





	Kissing Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Grace me with your comments and your kudos. :)

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_12_2018_5a492a15-7649-4eb8-be8f-9a5407156f67_zps9mcoabcj.jpg.html)

Dean was a great big ball of nerves. He’d never felt like this before and he didn’t know what it meant. Two weeks ago Dean’s younger brother had set him up on a blind date with one of his colleagues. Sam had been pestering him for months to get back out there. 

It had been six months since Dean had broken up with Lisa. Lisa who had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Dean had been so committed to her that he had moved in with her. Dean had never done anything near that before. Dean thought they were happy until he came home early one day and found Lisa in their bed with her assistant wrapped around her. Dean had been so distraught that he walked out of the house without saying a word. He climbed into the Impala and drove off. Sam and Bobby had went and picked up his things. Lisa had called and texted him, but he refused to say a word to her.

Now he was sitting across from the most interesting and handsome guy he had ever met. Dean was bi-sexual or as he put it “an equal opportunity lover.” Dean spouted bravado when he felt self-conscious. Dean had only come out four years ago after their dad had past. Telling John Winchester that he liked guys as well as girls was something Dean could never bring himself to do. Dean came out of his dark reverie to notice his date looking at him concerned. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel said in his deep, sensual, growl of a voice.

“Yeah sorry Cas. Just got lost in the past for a moment.” Dean said looking into his dates stunning cerulean eyes.

“Whatever it was, it didn’t look pleasant.” Cas said reaching his hand out to cover Dean’s hand on the table.

Dean took Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers. “It’s in the past. I’ll try not to let those ghosts haunt me anymore.” Dean said solemnly.

“If you ever need to talk about it, I’ll listen Dean. You’ll find no judgement here.” Cas said kindly.

“I know that. You’re the most understanding person I know besides Sam.” Dean admitted.

“That’s high praise.” Cas said sincerely. 

It was their third date and Dean tried to constrain himself but he kept thinking, “I love this guy.” He had been head over heels for Lisa too and look where that got him. Sam kept saying that he couldn’t go through life thinking like that. He looked at Cas’ honest expressions and thought maybe Sam was right.

After dinner Dean asked Cas what he would like to do. Cas said, “I’d like to take you somewhere and show you something almost as beautiful as you.” Dean blushed uncontrollably. Cas chuckled and grabbed Dean’s hand pulling him across the parking lot to the Impala. 

Cas directed Dean out of town about six miles. Then he instructed Dean to turn down a gravel road. After going uphill and around many winding curves Dean had the thought, “Hope he’s not taking me out here to kill me.” Dean chuckled out loud at the absurdity of his thoughts.

“What’s so funny Dean?” Cas asked.

“Oh just wondering if your dragging me out here to murder me?” Dean said putting on a playful smile.

Cas laughed, “Dean Winchester trust me if I were going to kill you I wouldn’t do it on a date that your brother and my brother, Gabe, both know we are on. Besides you’re too handsome to harm.” Cas flirted. Dean smiled.

They finally made it to the top of what Dean considered a small mountain. There were no trees on top of the hill and you could see for miles in every direction. Cas got out of the car and indicated for Dean to follow. Cas climbed up on the hood of the Impala and Dean joined him. Cas leaned in close and directed Dean’s eyes toward the heavens.

“When I have times of trouble, I come out here to marvel at what God has made. I’m not really religious Dean but I can appreciate the beauty the creator wrought. When I look up at all those stars, I think how lucky I am to have the privilege to experience this life. Then I meet someone as giving as you Dean Winchester and I think, how can I deserve such a gift? Your soul is more beautiful than the night sky. Just looking at you gives me hope.” Cas says reaching out to take Dean’s hand.

“Damn Cas, you sound like a poet.” Dean said dazed. 

“A poet is only as good as its muse. You are my muse.” Cas says reverently.

“I don’t know what to say.” Dean says shyly.

“Say nothing. Kiss me Dean Winchester.” Cas says eagerly. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean says as he cups the back of Cas’ head and pulls him in. Dean stares into Cas’ honest eyes and thinks, “Yeah I can definitely love this guy.” As their lips meet Dean feels a tingle all the way down his spine to his toes. He pulls back for just a moment to exclaim, “Wow.” Before pulling Cas into a passionate kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime but it was only a few moments. They lean their foreheads together breathlessly. “I want to do that every day for the rest of my life.” Dean blurts out. Dean berates himself internally “Oh shit why did I say that?”

Then his thoughts are cut off by Cas’ husky response, “Me too.”


End file.
